


EAD for the Extreme bigbang challenge

by dont_hate_me01



Category: NCIS, NCIS AU - Fandom
Genre: Developing Friendship, Evil Author Day, F/F, Femslash, Language, M/M, Off-screne character death, Torture, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some short snippets for this years Evil Author Day hosted by the Extreme Big Bang Challenge over on LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our prophecy author, Gustav.

**Author's Note:**

> **REMEMBER:** None of these snippets have been seen by a beta reader! This story is also not complete yet!

_“Gustav, you need to run. Take the baby and run, son. Don’t look back. It doesn’t matter what you hear, run and don’t look back. You know where to take him, do not falter in your duty, lad. We’re all counting on you. Run, Gustav and be safe.” The woman pulled the young boy to her chest and hugged him hard. She held him for a mere second before pulling away. She turned and lifted the baby boy out of his cradle and handed him over to his new temporary guardian with the greatest of care._

_The young boy nodded solemnly. “Yes, Tatell-mate, I understand. I will do so, I will protect him with my life.” He kissed the small boy in his arms on the top of his head. Pulled the bundle closer to his chest as their mother first made sure the sling was securely around his waist, before she wrapped his cloak around them. He could hear screams and cursing in the passages, but didn’t focus on them. He waited as his mother opened the secret passage for them and as the opening grew large enough he slipped through. He wanted to look back, but the door had already closed behind him so he moved forward, silently and with ease, the baby used to him and not making a sound._

_The narrow passage went steadily down, getting damp and narrow. Gustav knew the walkway like the back of his own hand. From the time he was able to form his own memories he walked here. He knew his duty as first born, the seriousness of the situation and that it rested on his shoulders, but even more importantly it rested on the shoulders of his younger sibling. The boy, yet to be named, but already marked as the one who’s linage would shape the world._

_A bloodthirsty scream sounded up behind them, making Gustav trip over his own feet and the bundle in his arms jerked awake. The words of his mother; their Tatell-mate rang in his ears and Gustav didn’t look back. Instead, he increased his speed, as he lightly moved down the darkened way, the need for light unnecessary as he was able to see as if it was clear as day. The way out was just a few feet away, he had to make it. Already his sensitive hearing could pick up footsteps running towards them. He was unsure on how many there would be. Gustav slowed his pace as he neared the secret exit. With sure movements he found the latch and the door swung open without a sound. He climbed through, found the outside latch, pulled it down to close the door behind him and then continued to break the latch off, ensuring that the secret passage could no longer be opened from either side. Gustav looked around, spotted where he needed to go and set off again._

_The baby against his chest had settled down again as Gustav made his way over to the docks. It was already filled with life, even though it was still a few hours shy of the sun coming out. Gustav used his small size to get in between the crowd without being seen. He stayed closed to a couple as they made their way forward towards the large vessel that looked ready to sail. He couldn’t help but to swallow hard, he loved the boy in his arms. He hated the fact that he would never get the opportunity to play with him, to see him walk or to show him what it was to have an older brother. But he knew his duty, he knew what he had to do and the fact that he wanted to be an older brother meant nothing; the baby’s life came first._

_Gustav moved among the people until his eye settled on a young woman who stood close to a man and he could sense their grief. As a vampire child, his empathy ability was well attuned and he knew without a doubt that they’ve lost a child. They would be perfect. Seeing their attention stray from the various pieces of luggage they had he quickly placed his baby brother in what looked like some sort of sewing basket and kissed him again. “I don’t think we’ll ever meet again, but you and your kin will be the answers to our future. May you be blessed, brother of mine.” Gustav quickly stepped away and took to a hiding spot not far off, needing to make sure his brother will be all right before he himself disappeared again._

_From his hiding place he looked on as the young couple returned to their luggage and the woman picked up the basket. A frown appeared on her face and Gustav held his breath. He looked on as she opened the basket and he could hear her gasped. Her husband looked up and she indicated to the basket. Both peeked inside again and then looked around. He could hear them whisper, but didn’t want to listen to what they had to say, instead he prayed that they would take the gift that was given to them. Gustav smiled as the woman relaxed and the man smiled. He made a right choice, his brother would be safe; for now in any case. Gustav didn’t linger any longer, turned around and disappeared quickly. He didn’t look back to the docks and he also didn’t look at the castle he once called home. Now, until the day he was needed again, he would be just another street child. He had no choice, it had to be done. It was still his duty. His small hand reached into his pocket as he took out the leather bound pages in which he had a duty to write. The first entry he knew would be the hardest and he already didn’t look forward to it, but he also knew that by the time the sun disappeared again he would’ve filled the first page. Hopefully, he would fill plenty more._

**********

_‘I have quickly settled into the life of a street child, although in the beginning it was hard. Not only did I struggle to find something to eat, but there were Slayers everywhere. I was sure they were looking for my brother and me. They would not find us. Just thinking about the Slayers makes me shudder in fear. Before the night I had to flee, I always thought that the Slayers were just those things Sire and Sire-mates used to scare their children; more specifically children like me – vampire children. They are supposedly humans; unable to hurt another. As a vampire you only believe that humans are incapable of hurting another until you have seen your first Slayer in action and then they call us, vampires, monsters. Now, I have seen them in action for myself. It did not matter if you were young or old, they did not discriminate against anyone. If they believed that you were a vampire, or as they preferred to call us – "spawn born of the night” – they killed you. First, they tortured you, but in the end they killed you. To them humanity meant nothing.’_

**********

_Living on the streets was hard. Most of the time it consisted of too few meals, running for your life or worrying if you would survive the night. But, there were also the good times. Yes, they were far in between, but those moments were special and you did anything in your power to keep that bit of happiness you felt for as long as possible._

_In most instances, those happy moments were created by those you called your friends. As a child, you kept to those your own age, you quickly learned that they had your back. As you’re all the same size it also meant that where one could hide, another often fit in that same hidey hole perfectly. It was in one such hiding place I made my first friend – my best friend. We did everything together, we shared a bare thread blanket, the food we managed to collect and we even stole together. We were inseparable. Sometimes we fought, angry with each other for days on end, but in the end – we were friends. That’s all that mattered._

**********

_‘My first year, year and a half on the streets went by in a blur. I was scared, on the run, a vampire child whom, although I knew how to feed, still found it difficult to hunt for my own food. The taste of rat’s blood is one that I would never get used to. They tasted dirty, but beggars can’t be choosers and on most days when I needed the blood the most, it had to do. It was also in that time that I was too greedy and drained the small animals of all their blood, leaving their lifeless bodies lying around. Not that anyone complained about dead rats. But then I tasted my first human blood and something changed. Not out there in the universe, but something inside of me. For the first time a realized what real blood tasted like. That it not only had the ability to quench my first, but it satisfied me in a way I never thought was possible.’_

_‘I’ve also learned one other important lesson – I didn’t need to kill to fill my hunger. If I took enough to render the host from which I took unconscious they would recover. They would have no memory of what had happened, although they remembered me – and fondly if I may add and a strange bond developed between us. One that I later learned of was called a blood bond and one which would serve me well for many hundreds of years to come.’_

**********

_‘My first friend was called Dimitri and he was human. He was a street child like myself, although a couple of years older. He had black hair, green eyes and could swear like an old hand of the sea. He spoke with a lisp, had a permanent limp from where his father attacked him with the handle of a hammer and the quickest fingers I’ve ever seen. With him by my side, we ate good for at least four evenings out of the seven. He also knew how to gamble and was mean with a knife. Not only was he my friend, he was my hero, later on he became my blood-bond before he finally became my mate. It was me who turned him. It was I who made him one of us. It was also me who ended his life.’_


	2. The Villians, or Slayers of this story

“Director Kort.” Ziva smiled as she took in the appearance of her new employer. As a former Mossad agent, she knew not take anyone she sees at face value, even if they’re looked a bit on the unfit side of life. She was aware of Kort’s reputation, and it wasn’t a reputation gained by sitting on one’s ass and doing nothing. He also wouldn’t have been appointed as the Director of the Slayer organization if he wasn’t the right man for the job. The Slayers existed as long as man itself.

Ziva knew all about vampires. They have come into her home when she was a mere child and took her baby sister, Tali away from them. Tali’s body was never found, instead, years later Ziva came across her sister and separated her head from her shoulders when she realized what she’d become. Tali was the first vampire she killed, but definitely not the last. Her mother died a slow death as she couldn’t process the fact that her baby was taken from their home. Ziva never told her what she’d done.

**********

“You as a vampire, as a monster do not deserve the right to live, but even I have to admit – your kinds’ death is always fascinating to watch. I hope to have the perfect image before my work is done.” She made another circle before she came to a halt in front of the neurosurgeon. “I’ve got one question for you to answer, if I’m satisfied that you’re indeed telling me the truth, your death will come quickly, if not; well, I’ve got lots of time and even though your kind can take months to die, I will cause your demise.” She took the knife and placed it against the soft white skin between Nancy’s breasts. She grins as it hissed and she pulled it away, the red triangle point clearly visible on the milky skin. “Interesting pattern, don’t you think?” Ziva pressed the blade against the skin again, and continued to do so until she created a picture of a small flower. “Pretty,” she grinned. “A bit dull, wouldn’t you say?” She took the knife and with a steady hand, she pressed the tip into the skin, pushing it deeper and with practiced ease she cuts out the same shape as what the blade left behind when she pressed it against the naked skin. Within a few moments the burnt picture was replaced with a bloodied one. Each petal deep enough to acquire suturing.

She walked back to the large table that stood to the side and picked up a few items. “Let’s see if all those hours which my mother spent helping me with my embroidery helped.” She lifted a small bag filled with tiny silver beads and held it in her hand. “My mom always made these for any new friends we might’ve met after Tali’s...” Ziva shook her head and then spoke up again. “It was a simple test. I just don’t have the patience to make you a lovely bracelet, and I know you’re a monster, I don’t need a bracelet to show that to me. So, I’ve got a better use for these.” She lifted one of the beads out of the bag and twirled in between her fingers. Ziva closed the distance between them and then pushed the small bead into the gaping wound. Nancy’s reaction was instantaneous.

The high pitched screams disturbed the peace once again, but this time it went on longer, only dying down when Nancy’s voice finally failed. She kept on screaming, her voice a mere whisper. She trembled hard that even the chains that kept her in place rattled. “Please,” her mouth formed the word.

Ziva grinned. “No, not yet. I’m still busy.” She picked up the next small bead and pressed it into the next petal of the flower she carved out. She filled each hollowed out the wound with a silver bead and then stepped back. “It looks good.” She smiled. “But it can fall out, and I don’t want that.” She turned away to the table behind her and picked up a needle with a thin thread. She showed the thread to Nancy. “Made from the bark of Hawthorn, very strong.” She snapped it between her hands to show that it wouldn’t break easily. Ziva used the silver knife again to pop the first bead out again and then shrugged. “I should’ve thought of doing it this way the first time around, but I didn’t.” She pulled the needle and thread through the bead and then pressed the needle into the side of the wound. With easy movements she stitched the bead into the small hollow space and then stepped back. “Perfect.” She used the knife to pop the second bead out and started the whole proses again. She didn’t stop until the whole flower was beaded up. Only then did she tied her work off and placed the needle back on the table behind her.

**********

“It’s not good for a woman to lose her cool like that.”

Ziva spun around, her knife in the one hand and a pistol in the other. “What do you want?” She looked at the redheaded woman that sat behind her desk as she holstered the weapon, but kept the knife in her hand.

“Is that the way to greet me, Ziva?” Jenny Shepard pushed the chair back and stepped around the desk. “You look agitated.”

“That man is infuriating! I know how to do my job.” Ziva growled and paced the room.

“I agree with you, but Trent has been in the business for many years. He tends to know what he does.” Jenny stepped into Ziva’s personal space and wrapped her arms around her. “The fact that you’re still here, tells me he’s satisfied with you. The fact that you’re still alive confirms that even more.”

“He will not be able to kill me.” Ziva stated it with confidence.

“Don’t underestimate Trent Kort, Ziva. He’s one of the best out there. And don’t get on his bad side. I would hate to hear of your death, even though there would be no body.” Jenny leaned in and kissed her lover hard.

Ziva wanted to respond, but the kiss distracted her. Soon both women moaned and caressed one another. She pushed Jenny back against the wall and lifted the other woman’s hands above her head, pinning her there. Ziva kissed her once again before she pulled away. “I missed you.” Her hands travelled to Jenny’s blouse and flicked open the buttons, revealing her lacy underwear. Her fingers brushed over the twin peaks that spilled gently over the full cups. “You smell like lavender.” She pushed her lover hard against the wall and lowered her head. Her tongue licked across Jenny’s breasts as she savored the sweetness of Jenny’s skin.

Jenny moaned and shivered. She loved Ziva’s mouth on her, the lower the better. She gasped as it seemed like the younger woman read her mind and went on her knees. Jenny lowered her hands as Ziva pushed her skirt up. Between the two of them, they managed to move her skirt up above her hips. Jenny whimpered as Ziva’s fingers traced her mound through her already soaked panties. “Please,” her hips pushed outwards, chasing the fingers that brushed at her pussy.

“You smell so sweet,” Ziva nudged the secret passage with her nose before using her hands to pull the outer lips apart and then used the broadside of her tongue to lick her girlfriend from the bottom to the top. Her mouth closed around the small nub at the top and she suckled hard. Both women groaned in ecstasy at the movement.

“Ziva!” Jenny placed her hands on Ziva’s head and pressed downwards, not wanting the sucking motion to stop, but needing more. “Babe, please, please.” She couldn’t help but to beg and widened her stance, giving Ziva more access to the core of her existence.

Ziva’s fingers joined her mouth and tongue, as she continued to flic at Jenny’s clit while her two of her fingers pushed in and up, seeking out that special place that would make Jenny scream aloud. She could feel how wet Jenny was, her fingers coated with slick as she thrust inwards again. The angle made it difficult for her to thrust her tongue within the folded molds, but she kept on sucking and licking as her fingers worked themselves in deeper and faster. She could feel how Jenny’s internal muscles clamped around her, wanting to keep her fingers entrapped, squeezing them together in anticipation of her pending release.

Jenny’s squirted hard, her fluids coating her cunt and Ziva’s fingers as she kept on riding the crescendo of her orgasm. She was aware of the fact that she was pulling hard on Ziva’s hair, but it didn’t matter, she needed it so hard. The fact that Ziva continued the suckling motions on her clit made her scream hard. She couldn’t care who heard her, being one of the directors of the Slayers had its advantages. She whimpered as her orgasm finally tapered down, but Ziva continued licking her clit. The nub doubled in size and throbbed with pleasure and it was becoming difficult to breath. She sighed as Ziva finally let up on the torture and relaxed as her lover started to clean her pussy with gently licks. Her legs felt like jelly and she knew that if it wasn’t for the fact that Ziva was keeping her upright, she would’ve been sprawled out on the floor eons ago.

Ziva’s own cunt throbbed between her legs. She could feel how wet she was just by pressing her legs together. She would’ve fooled herself if she said she didn’t miss Jenny. They’ve been apart for far too long. “Fuck me with your fingers, make me cum.” She didn’t beg, but pulled Jenny to her chest and then lowered both of them to the floor. Even as they rolled together, her trousers already unbuttoned and pushed down towards her knees. The space was a bit cramped, but it didn’t matter, she just needed the release.

Jenny moved so that she was next to Ziva her hand already feeling the smooth silky molds of her lover’s body. She used her thumbnail and dragged it over Ziva’s clit, loving the way Ziva shuddered against her hand. “Let go for me, Ziva. Show me how much you need this.” She murmured the words against Ziva’s skin as she kissed her on the nape before moving downwards. She found Ziva’s breasts beneath her clothing and sucked hard at the peak, loving the way it hardened in her mouth. Her fingers skimmed the outside lips of Ziva’s pussy before she spread it wide and then dipped them in. “So soft, so wet and just for me. I don’t think any man ever before felt you so wet of want before. Only for me, babe.” She dipped her fingers in thrusting hard already. Ziva loved it rough and she didn’t hold back. Two fingers quickly became three, followed up by four as thrust forward. Both women groaned and moaned, Ziva shivering beneath her onslaught. They fought for control over the kiss they shared, but finally Ziva gave in and Jenny curled her fingers nudging her from the inside. Ziva screamed once and then she became undone. Jenny kept on moving inside of her, letting Ziva ride her own release to completion. When Ziva’s body finally calmed down, Jenny removed her fingers and pressed it into Ziva’s mouth. “Clean me up, babe.” She looked on as Ziva took the fingers coated with her own release and sucked at them hard. They continued to stare at one another until Jenny finally removed her fingers and kissed Ziva hard. “I’ve got some work to do and I know you do too. I’ll see you later.” She helped her lover up, straightened her skirt and blouse before heading out the door; she didn’t look back once.

Ziva had to take a moment to compose herself before she straightened and dressed herself again. The annoyance she felt towards Trent Kort long forgotten and she found that she could focus again. The gentle throb between her legs reminded her of what just happened and it made her realize that there was a lot more where that was coming from. With a smile on her face, she picked her next target and readied herself for her next mission. It was time to work again – playing hard would come later.

**********

Ziva’s shook with rage and grieve as she kneeled next to Ari’s slain body and placed her hand over his heart. “Hear me, brother, for I solemnly swear to leave no stone unturned. With the last breath left in me, I will avenge your death. I will make a necklace out of the bloodsuckers fangs to show each and every one of them what I did. I will not rest until it’s done.”

Jenny stood next to Ziva and helped her lover to her feet. “Your duty to our cause comes first, but your undertaking for revenge will not be in vein. We will catch the one responsible for this, but we also have to rid the world of them all.” Jenny knew she had to use Ziva’s anger to get her to focus on the bigger picture. An angry and enrage Ziva was the best, and although Jenny would never say it aloud, the death of Ari was a blessing in disguise, she couldn’t have asked for a better way. Ziva will now not rest until it’s all over. Until he human race is seen as being supreme again.


	3. First meetings, and strange reactions to revelations made

Tony nodded his head. “Take him in, McGee and make sure to get him something to eat. I’ll be there in a bit.” He didn’t look back, but made his way over to where one of the patrol officers was in what looked like a heated argument with a man who had what it looked to be a marine cut. “Anything I can help with?” He took out his badge and held it up for the man to see.

It was as if time slowed down when the man looked up. Tony was aware of the fact that the patrol officer was talking to him, but it was as if he was standing in a vacuum, he could hardly hear the man. He could feel something pass between them and the only thing he was aware of was the man across from him. White hair, a dark streak here and there and then vivid blue eyes. He was sure that with those eyes the man could see right through his soul. Tony had to mentally shake himself to concentrate.

Gibbs had to stop himself from sniffing the air as he stopped at the crime scene and got out of his vehicle. Some smell was distracting him. Never before has he smelled something like that. If someone should ask him what he smelled, he would’ve been at a loss for words. He looked around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. As he tried to step closer to the scene, a patrol officer stopped him. Gibbs was already grumpy as he missed his morning coffee. And now this, so even as he tried to gain entry to the scene he grumbled which led him to this situation. A situation he never thought he’d possibly find himself in. He could feel his fangs descending as his senses filled with the pure, undiluted scent of his mate, more importantly – his life mate.

His head snapped up as he scented another of his kind and he looked around. Gibbs’ shoulders relaxed slightly when he spotted the younger vampire. Timothy McGee was only seventy-five years old, barely out of his fledgling years. He could see the exact moment the young one realized he was there and he got acknowledge with a slight nod of the head. Gibbs got pulled back to the present when his newly found life mate spoke up. For the first time in his long life of a two hundred and twenty-five years Gibbs was speechless. He had to do everything in his power not to take the leap forward and claim what was his.

**********

As the members filled out, Gibbs spoke up again. “Duck, may I have a word with you in private, please.”

Ducky nodded his head and both vampires moved to the side. What is it I can help you with, Jethro?”

Gibbs opened his mouth to reply, but then shut it again and sighed in frustration. He was glad that Ducky remained silent and gave him the opportunity to gather his thoughts. Finally, he had the courage to speak up. “I found my mate, Ducky. My life mate.”

It was Ducky’s turn to be at a loss for words. He looked at his friend and mentee and smiled. “It’s about time.” He slapped Gibbs on the shoulder.

“It’s not that easy, Ducky.” Gibbs bowed his head. “He’s a human.” He looked up. “It’s Detective DiNozzo.”

“Oh dear.” Ducky pushed his glasses back up his nose. “Oh dear.” He swallowed hard. “I don’t know what to say, Jethro.” So many thoughts ran through his head.

Ducky’s attitude made Gibbs bristle with anger. “Congratulations, Jethro would’ve been in order, but I guess not. Just forget what I told you.” Gibbs turned around and stormed off. Never before has he felt so betrayed by a friend then at that exact moment.

Ducky sighed and bowed his own head. He’s just made a huge mistake and he had no idea on how he was going to fix it, but before he could do that, he had to talk to Tom. Tom had to know about this. This changed everything.

**********

For the umpteenth time Gibbs wished that he had the ability to get drunk. Actually, more than drunk. Shitfaced drunk. But, it was impossible. A vampire’s metabolism was structured in such a way that burned the alcohol away, not even leaving the vampire with a bit of a buzz. It did, however, not stop him from trying. He placed the empty bourbon bottle to the side where it clanged against the other six fallen comrades before he reached for the next one.

“After two hundred and twenty-five years I would’ve sworn you know that it doesn’t work.” Tobias’ voice sounded at the top of the stairs.

Gibbs snorted. “And, yet, here I am, trying again. Unless you brought another with you, Tobias, leave. You’re not welcome.”

Tobias Fornell didn’t bother himself with what his friend said, but made his way down the steps and took his seat on the second last stair. “You still sulking?” He shook his head. “Wait, let me rephrase that. You’re still sulking.” He sighed. “It’s not going to do you any good, you know that.” He moved away swiftly enough so that the well-aimed bottle past him harmlessly. “At least it’s not a full one.” He moved back to his seat again. “Tell me.” He leaned back against the stairs and waited for his oldest friend to speak.

Gibbs regarded his friend from across the room. Tobias was there when he first fell in love with Shannon. He was the first one he called when Kelly was born and it was Tobias, who held him close after a rogue vampire killed his mate and child. Tobias had seen him at his worst, those times where he refused to eat, to take blood and Tobias fed him from his own wrist, forcing him to take the offered blood to stay alive. And yet, now, he had no idea on where to begin. He thought he could trust Ducky and looked what happened. He had no idea if he could risk it again. He lowered his head and shut his eyes.

Tobias remained silent, sitting quietly and waiting for his friend to work through whatever was bothering him. He knew Gibbs, they were friends since they were born all those years ago. Gibbs had plenty of patience when it came to things like working with his hands, but he had little patience for those around him – even for himself. As a friend, you had to have that extra patience for Gibbs, it was the only way to balance him out.

“I found my mate – my life mate.”

Gibbs’ voice was so soft that if it wasn’t for Tobias’ fine hearing, he wouldn’t have picked up the words at all. “There’s more to that statement.” Tobias remained unmoved.

Gibbs snorted. “Yeah, he’s _human_.” For the first time there was something else in his voice.

Tobias stood up and closed the distance between them. “And Ducky had no idea on what to say to you and you took it as something bad.” He used Gibbs’ own tactic against him and slapped his friend hard on the back of the head. “Do you have any idea on how HUGE news that is. It’s no wonder Ducky had no idea on what to say. But I do.” He pulled Gibbs to his feet and hugged his friend tight. “It’s fucking about time, congratulations.” He slapped him hard on the back, took the still unopened bottle of Bourbon and unscrewed the top. He took a deep swallow of the fiery liquid before he offered the bottle to his friend.

Gibbs took the offered bottle and took a deep drink from it as well. He placed the bottle next to him and then leaned against Tobias’ chest. “What am I going to do?”

“Well, first of all you’re not going to go all ape shit around him. I do assume it’s a him? Who is it in any way?” Tobias shook his head as Gibbs remained silent and he finally added two and two together. “Really? Fucking really? Now, of all the times it could’ve happened, now?” He shook his head. “Does McGee know?” Tobias shook his head. “No, of course not.” He sat down heavily, his arm draped over Gibbs’ shoulders. “I can’t even remember the last time a human mate was found? It must’ve been ages.” He lifted Gibbs’ chin and turned his head so that he could see his friend’s eyes. “You know I have to ask. Are you sure?”

Gibbs managed to nod his head. “I could smell him before I laid eyes on him, my incisors ached and threatened to descend, and now I can close my eyes and tell you exactly where he is at this moment in time. I can feel his heartbeat pulsing in me. I can feel his emotions, and if he eats certain foods, I can taste it as if I was the one eating it.” He remained silent that he now also knew that his mate was plagued with insomnia and what he suspects to be night terrors.

“That’s enough proof for me.” Tobias looked at his friend. “He doesn’t believe in us.”

Gibbs snorted. “McGee informed me already. He’s also pissed at me at the moment.” Gibbs smiled. “It’s one emotion he doesn’t try to contain.”

Fornell cocked his head. “You’ve picked on it as well.” He shouldn’t be surprised. Especially if Tony was indeed Gibbs’ life mate.

Gibbs nodded his head. “He’s an empath, and very strong at it as well. That’s also one of the reasons why he’s such a hell of a detective.” Gibbs sounded proud.

“And that gift is going to intensify when you mate with him.” For a moment Tobias sounded concerned.

“Don’t be so sure of any mating yet, Tobias. He might even kill me before he becomes my mate. I still need to convince him as well.” He left one thing unsaid, he was worried about the Council as well. Being mated to a human was even more of an issue than getting mated to your life mate. He shook his head slightly. He didn’t want to think about it, not now in any case. Gibbs reached for the bourbon again. Even if it was impossible to get drunk, nothing stopped him from drinking some more.

Tobias slapped Gibbs on the shoulder. “It will work out, you’ll see. It will.” He reached for the bottle and took a deep drink from it as well. Silently the two vampires sat and drank the night away until they were ready to face the new day.

**********

Abby remained silent as she watched her friend pace the room. She always loved to look at him work. Many nights she spent at his apartment while he worked on different cases and she could say with all honesty that Tony’s mind worked in a unique manner. It was as if he played ping-pong in his head, his thoughts going faster and faster until he finally sorted things out. She cocked her head when she saw Tony becoming aware of Gibbs’ presence in the room and the moment he smiled at her uncle she saw the look on Gibbs’ face. It was as if Gibbs’ looked younger. Not that he looked old. No ways, Gibbs might be over two-hundred years, but he was far from being old. But that look, that look was as if something changed. Abby looked at Tony again and then it hit her. Her first thought was that she was wrong, but she looked again and then realized she was right. Gibbs’ body language gave it all away. Abby was about to squeal in surprise when she caught Ducky’s expression, and when he shook his head with a tiny movement her eyes grew large but she remained silent. It, did, however, not stop her from bouncing up and down. By the look Gibbs gave her, she knew she’d have to calm down, but it was difficult not with what she realized and it was beyond awesome. Gibbs had found his life mate and it was Tony. But then she remembered something and her bounce stopped. Tony flirted a lot. He also had a new girl- or boyfriend every other week and then the most disturbing fact of all – he didn’t believe in them – her kind. Abby looked around. Tony was still working things out by talking to himself. Gibbs was looking at Tony as if he was the only other person in the room. Tim was nodding in agreement with what Tony was saying, but Ducky was still looking at her. When the Elder smiled, Abby calmed down. Ducky knew what was going on. Ducky would sort it out.

With age came the ability to notice and to comprehend more than one thing at a time. For instance, he recognized the exact moment Abby realized what the nature of Jethro’s and Anthony’s relationship should be. The exact moment that the young detective figured out that they had not two, but three killers to deal with and the exact moment when Jethro realized that they should tell Anthony about _their_ kind. Ducky sighed as he shook his head, making sure Abby understood that now was not the time to speak up. He moved forward with the intent to entertain Tony with a story of his _youth_ in an attempt to make sure Jethro didn’t just blurt out what they were and also – hopefully, make Tony think that he made a mistake in the different assumptions that he reached, just to give them that extra bit of time to work things out for themselves. Unfortunately, for Ducky, he only succeeded in two of his objectives. He would learn with time, just as he learned with age, that once Anthony DiNozzo was on a roll, nothing stopped him. Some things would slow him down, but stop him – never.

**********

Abby looked up as the door to her lab slid open and Ducky appeared. He smiled and handed her some specimen jars and a clipboard to preserve the chain of evidence. “Aren’t you going to say anything, Ducky?”

“Do you think it is my place to say anything, my dear, Abigail?” Ducky placed the samples on the counter and turned to face the young vampire Goth.

“Are you then not excited? Do you know when did this happen? When will Gibbs tell Tony? Will he turn Tony?” She started to pace the lab and shook her head. “Tony doesn’t believe in us, Ducky. Will he want to be turned? Will he realize what it means?” She became silent and looked up with worry clearly edged onto her face. “Will he survive the change, Ducky? I mean, just how many thousands of years ago was it that the last human mate was turned?” Her legs gave way and she tumbled down onto the floor. “What’s going to happen, Ducky?”

“My dear, Abigail.” Ducky went to his knees before her and lifted her up gently and held her to his chest. “I think we need to take it step by step and led Gibbs take the lead on this one. It is his life mate, we are talking about. As for your first question – yes, I am excited. If there is one vampire that deserves a life mate, then it is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. For the rest of your questions I would suggest we wait and see, but I have a feeling that all will work out.” _‘I hope so,’_ was silently added as he hugged the young vampire again.


	4. Some angry moments

Tony nodded his head and then frowned. “What the hell?” He moved away from the body as he saw the now familiar figure of Agent Gibbs walking their way. “A bit lost are you, Agent Gibbs?”

“Speak to your Captain, Detective.” Gibbs knew he sounded gruff, but he was pissed and upset and by the look on young McGee’s face the younger vampire was barely holding it together. He didn’t want to get into a pissing contest with his _future_ mate, but he wouldn’t back down, not from this.

“The last time I checked, Agent, my Captain had no say in who I let on _my_ crime scene. So back the hell off. He reached out to stop the older man with his hand, but found McGee between him and Gibbs. “McGee?” Tony asked, surprised.

“The Captain left a message on my phone, Tony. Apparently he couldn’t get hold of you. He said we should cooperate with Agent Gibbs, it would be a joint investigation.” Tim took out his phone to show Tony that their Captain had indeed phoned. He swallowed hard. He could feel Gibbs’ stare burning into his skull and Tony’s own gaze was burning holes into him with each passing second.

Tony slowly lifted his phone out of his pocket and frowned when he noted it was switched off. He couldn’t even remember switching it off, but he pushed it back and looked at the man still standing at Tim’s shoulder. “I will not let you waltz in and fuck up my case. You want to investigate something; you clear it with me. You make sure you follow each step in the chain of command, I will not let you, or anyone else mess up this case and let whoever is responsible for this carnage get away. Is that understood, Agent Gibbs?” Tony had moved passed Tim and was now standing toe to toe with the older man. He tried not to breath, the man’s scent made him hard as a diamond. But, he would not let his dick get in the way, if there is something between them, he would explore it later, if Gibbs was available.

Gibbs smiled. His future mate just showed that he wasn’t a pushover and Gibbs knew he was going to enjoy the chase that would ensue between him in the detective, it was going to be a pleasure in finally taking this man as his own. “I’ve got no problem in letting you take lead in this case, Detective DiNozzo. You would, however, agree, that I have better connections and better sources to use, which would be of assistance in this investigation.”

Tony wasn’t a fool. He knew that what Gibbs said was the truth. He would be a fool not to use the extra resources at their disposal. He also had no idea on why he was so hard on the other man. Yesterday he had no problem, but today, today was different. _‘Maybe it’s because I didn’t sleep well.’_ Tony thought to himself. 

**********

The detectives’ bullpen became eerie quiet as the captain’s office door slammed shut so hard that even the window panes across the room rattled in the frames. No one dared to ask what was going one, as the whole argument could be heard through the closed door. All of them were on Tony’s side. It was indeed _totally fucked up_ as he so adequately stated it. It was Tony’s case and now that special Federal Agency came in and took it all away, even when a few days ago the buzzwords were _interdepartmental cooperation_. They looked on as Tony grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the room. None of them were surprised when Tony’s younger partner also grabbed his jacked and followed suit. They could only hope that young McGee would be able to calm DiNozzo down. An upset DiNozzo (especially in the mood he was now) was never a good thing to deal with. It was as if it upset the whole balance of the office. Even the most laid back scumbag they would have locked up would start getting angsty and difficult.

“Tony!” McGee called out as they headed down the precinct’s steps and out into the street. “TONY!” This time he yelled and sighed in relief as his clearly visible upset partner came to a halt and turned around. McGee was about to speak up when Tony beat him to it.

“Don’t even think of mentioning that man’s name, McGee; not if you still want to have your teeth in your mouth.” Tony trembled with anger. “Work together, my fucking ass. The moment they pick up a lead we’re no longer good enough and the whole fucking thing gets taken away from us. I can’t fucking believe it.” He paced the sidewalk as he runs his hand through his hair.

Timothy could count the number of times he truly seen Tony angry, and he had to say that this time took the cake. Tony rarely cursed, and for him to use the word ‘fuck’ three times was a record. He remained quiet until he came to a halt next to his partner. Timothy knew he’d have to choose his words carefully. “I know for a fact that Gibbs was just as upset about this as you are, Tony.”

Tony turned to face his partner. “Really, Tim? And why would that be? Don’t come and stand here next to me while you still come up for that bastard, Tim. You work for the DC police department, not for Gibbs and not for _that_ agency. So stop being loyal to Gibbs, McGee. He’s only family of Abby and nothing more. He doesn’t deserve your loyalty.”

Timothy knew Tony had a right to be upset, but Tony also had it right; he was loyal to Gibbs. Working for Gibbs before made him a firm believer in Gibbs. “You know it wasn’t Gibbs who made the order, Tony. It came from higher up.” He didn’t add that it most likely came from the Vampire Council. Tony wouldn’t believe him in any case.

“Really, McGee? You want me to believe that? You’ve seen him strutting around, acting as if he was the main peanut in the packet. _He_ decided to take this case away from us. Hell,” Tony snorted. “With just one phone call he wormed himself onto the case, didn’t he?”

“Gibbs wouldn’t do that, Tony.” McGee tried again. He was unprepared for what happened next.

Tony turned and shoved his partner hard against the building behind them. “Then turn in your fucking badge, McGee and go and lick his shoes. It’s clear where your loyalties lay and it’s not with this department.” Tony let go of Tim’s shirt. “If I can’t trust you to have my back on this, it’s clear I can’t have you as my partner.” Tony sounded devastated. “Clear out your desk, McGee, go find yourself another partner.” With those words Tony turned around and walked off.

A flabbergasted Timothy McGee remained behind.


	5. Tony finds out what goes bump in the night, AKA vampires

“There’s a Council meeting this evening.” Ducky spoke up.

“I was informed about it and I briefed Tom on what we know; he’ll be able to inform the council of what is going on.”

“I understand that you will not attend tonight, but…” Ducky tried to argue, but Gibbs interrupted him.

“I’m not part of the Council, Ducky.” He knew with the spree of killing going on, Ducky would bring this up – again.

“You’ve got the right to be there, Jethro.” Ducky tried again.

Gibbs shook his head. “Don’t start with that again, Duck.” Gibbs sighed. He hated some aspects of their history, including the fact that he’s _supposedly_ the ‘seventh time worthy’. So what if he’s the seventh son that have served not only the old kings, but also served the council in their elite sentry unit, although they’re now known as a federal agency. He never believed in those prophecies, but the Elders did and the pressure was getting more and more on him to attend Council meetings to prepare him for his so called new role as _Tatell_. The fact that he met his future life mate made the Council uneasy in the sense that they are feeling that change was coming and they had no idea on how to deal with it, and he didn’t want to deal with it. Nothing was written in stone (although the original prophecy was so old, it could’ve been written in stone).

Ducky sighed. “No, Jehtro. We’ve been ignoring this issue for far too long. You’ve been brought up with the prophecies, you know you’re the only living one to whom it is applicable, and together with the other signs, your time is coming closer. Change is coming, not only to you, but also to all of us in this clan; in all of the different covens and for the entire brood. The sooner we start realizing it the better.”

“Damnit, Ducky! I don’t have time for this. If the clan and for that matter any of the covens or any other bloody vampire in the world want to deal with it, then so be it, but leave me out of it. I’ve got killers to catch, I don’t have time to play politics.”

“And do you think we have got the time to play, Jethro? You know what the prophecy says, but let me refresh your memory… _‘And from the North two lines will appear; the first – seventh time worthy and hailed by the King. The other pure; untainted and unfamiliar with what danger lurks, but still worthy to rule and the two will meet side by side and when the moon is at its bloodiest they will fight for light.’_ You cannot ignore this, Jethro. Since you have indicated to me that Tony is your life mate, I have been doing research and he fulfils the second part. He is pure, untainted and unfamiliar with what is out there. I had many of our researchers go through records, no one in Tony’s direct lineage can in any way or manner be linked to vampires – to us. No one has ever been bonded or turned. There is no record for any one of his ancestors’ to have acted as blood donors. He is more than worthy to stand by your side, Jethro. The fact that we are having all of these killings – another part of the prophecy – a very important part that we cannot ignore. Trouble is stirring and we need to get ready.”

“You’ve been waiting for a long time to say that to me haven’t you, Ducky?” Gibbs sighed. He was no longer a fledgling; he knew how things worked. But, he always thought that if he ignored it, it would just disappear.

Ducky smiled.

“Vampires, prophecies? Shit, Ducky what did you give me?” Tony’s voice sounded slurred next to them and both vampires turned to face him in surprise.

Ducky looked at Gibbs and for the first time since Gibbs could remember his friend was left speechless. The way Ducky looked at him, Gibbs knew it would be up to him to explain to Tony what he heard. He now had one of two choices. One, tell Tony it’s the drugs he was on, they said nothing about vampires or prophecies, or two, he could come clean. He opened his mouth to answer, but his phone started to ring and he answered it quickly when he saw it was Morrow.

**********

Abby made her way up the stairs and smiled when she found Tony sprawled out on Gibbs’ bed. “Way to go, Bossman.” She moved into the room and frowned when she could detect the heat coming from Tony’s body. “You really overdid it, Tony.” She sighed and went into the bathroom and collected a cool washcloth to wipe Tony’s face down.

Tony sighed as something cool pressed against his brow; he leaned into the touch and relaxed. He was aware of someone talking to him in a soothing voice, it sounded familiar, but he couldn’t place it. His eyes opened slightly and smiled when he noticed Abby seated next to him. “Abby?”

“You really should take better care of yourself, Tony.” She chastised him lightly.

Tony shook his head. “So many bodies, Abby, so many deaths.” He sounded haunted. “Need to catch that monster, Abby.” He sighed and then giggled. “Your Gibbs is weird, Abby.”

Abby couldn’t help but to smile. She’d forgotten how loopy he could get on pain meds. “Why is Gibbs weird, Tony?” She wiped his brow again. 

Tony snickered. “He believes in vampires, Abby.” He laughed again, but then he got serious again. “I wish I could understand him. The one moment he blows cold, the next hot. Maybe I should just kiss him.” His eyes grew large. “Do you think he’ll hit my lights out if I kissed him?” He looked around. “Where is he? I think he’ll make a hot vampire, Abby.”

**********

Tony stumbled to his feet as he heard a commotion. He was still unsure about where he was, although he could remember something about Gibbs bringing him here. With blurry eyes and nausea that threatened to overpower him, he found his service weapon and stumbled out into the passage. He could hear the different noises coming from below and the nearer he got, the more it sounded like it was people fighting. The stairs came up on his right and as he turned to go down, two figures moved passed, involved in hand to hand combat. Tony frowned. The one figure looked like Abby, but it couldn’t be. Abby didn’t have the skills to fight like that. He took the stairs three at a time, rounding the corner to see how the larger figure pummeled his opponent’s face. It was indeed Abby. Tony moved forward to assist, when the Goth punched the guy just as hard before pivoting into the air and taking her attacker down with a kick to the head.

Abby turned and Tony stumbled backwards. Her face looked distorted. Her brow was wider and scrunched up, her eyes a bloodshot red while she had these long fangs that protruded from her mouth. And she actually hissed. Tony shook his head, he couldn’t believe what he saw. Out of trained instinct he raised his weapon and pointed it at her. “Don’t move.” His voices sounded calm, but that was not how he felt. He didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want to find out what was going on.

Abby snarled as she looked up when she heard the voice next to her. She gasped for breath as she realized it was Tony. She immediately schooled her features, but by the look in her friend’s eyes, it was too late. The damaged already done. “I can explain.”

Tony rolled his eyes at her and kept the weapon pointed at her. “Move away.”

At first Abby wanted to defy the order, but she knew Tony and she knew he wouldn’t hesitate to shoot if she didn’t follow his orders. She moved away from the man sprawled out at her feet. She could hear from his breathing that he was starting to wake up again. He was a slayer, and Abby knew she had to finish him off before he had a chance to kill her. Slayers were ruthless, this one wouldn’t hesitate in killing Tony as well, he wouldn’t even try to establish if Tony was human or not. “You need to cuff him, he’s starting to wake up.” She looked Tony straight in the eye.

Tony ignored her remark, but frowned. “What are you?”

“I’m your friend.” Abby spoke softly. She could understand Tony’s reaction, but it still hurt. He was looking at her as if he’s never seen her before; as if she was a monster.

Tony shook his friend. “My friends don’t look like _that_.” He shook his head, but then turned his attention as the man on the floor groaned aloud. “Stay where you are.” He instructed Abby as he hunkered down to check on the guy. Later on Tony would admit that it was a rookie mistake. The moment he leaned forward, the guy turned lightning fast coming to his feet as Tony lost his balance and stumbled backwards. The guy moved forward towards Tony to attack, but before Tony could raise his weapon, Abby barreled towards them, slamming into the man taking the fight away from Tony.

**********

“Abby!” Tony yelled again as Abby lay stunned on the floor and the man took out something that looked like a wooden stake and curled his hands around it to plunge it into her body. The slayer never had the chance to bring the stake down and even before Tony could curl his finger around the trigger, another figure barreled into the attacker, tackling him right off his feet. The man made a strange gurgling sound and then his body went limp. A bloody trail of blood coated the side of his neck. The new attacker got to his feet and wiped his mouth clean. His face distorted in the same way Abby’s face was earlier. Slowly his features morphed back and he turned to face his future mate.

“Gibbs?” Tony frowned as his brain finally caught up with what his eyes witnessed. “Gibbs?” He asked again before his eyes rolled over in his head and he slumped forward. But, even before his limp body could touch the floor, Gibbs had closed the distance between them and scooped him up. He held him in his arms and turned to face Abby together with Ducky and Tim, who also appeared in the door.

“I didn’t want him to find out like this.” Gibbs looked down at the man in his arms and then at the three other vampires in front of him. “Get rid of that.” He indicated to the body that dirtied his floor. Without another word he turned and headed back up the stairs.


End file.
